


December 24th

by Blond_Wendigo



Category: RWBY
Genre: And I forget what my ideas were for this, Badly written bc I put this off for like a month, Cheesy I know, Kinda Normal AU, M/M, So have a weird ending bc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blond_Wendigo/pseuds/Blond_Wendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because to Ozpin, he was the king and Qrow was his most precious piece on the chess board of their entire lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 24th

It's Christmas Eve, and Ozpin has been waiting for Qrow in front of a cafe called Vice and Virtue at a rather large shopping plaza. They had agreed to come here and shop for each others presents because they wanted very little but wanted at least something for themselves. Ozpin took his Scroll out from his holster that was hooked on his pants and sent a voice message to Qrow.

"Qrow, we agreed to meet up here 10 minutes ago. Where are you?"

Send

It was 7pm and very cold out, Ozpin was freezing and his coffee had gone cold 5 minutes ago. He had a light pink blush on his face and the tips of his ears red from the lack of a hat. He drove an hour out here to not have any students find out that their Headmaster is in a homosexual relationship with two student's uncle. Ozpin's shoes were starting to freeze to the sidewalk, he always had a lot of patience but when he is "freezing his balls off" out here as Qrow would word it.

Just as Ozpin was about to send another voice message to Qrow and maybe raising an octave in his voice to prove how irritated that he is right now until a pair of arms grasped his hands from behind him and pushed his Scroll closed.

"Sorry I'm late" The thick husky voice behind him said and pulled him close. "You know, keeping your significant other waiting an hour away from home is very rude." Ozpin turns around to get a good look at Qrow before maybe giving him a lecture. Qrow is wearing a black leather jacket unzipped down to his chest, gray skinny jeans because they hug all the right places like his old dress pants, black converse, and a ridiculous brown fur trapper hat.

Ozpin is wearing black north face, black jeans, and winter boots.

"You know your fashion sense is with the kids but it's not ideal for this weather" Ozpin took the zipper and pulled it up all the way "Whatever, come on already. It's Christmas Break and we finally have some free time for each other." Qrow pulled him into the cafe to get him his coffee that he oh so needs.

Ozpin went to sit at a booth while Qrow got his coffee, he drinks his coffee sweet surprisingly to everyone he's told. Qrow came back over with two steaming cups and set one in front of him. Qrow could drink coffee, he just prefers alcohol more than anything like he's doing now with pouring the contents of his flask into his cup.

"Now tell me why we had to drive out two towns over to get over here?" He sipped from his cup while observing the cafe, it was packed with teenagers wanting their hot chocolate or coffee and quickly leaving with their friend to where ever they go.

Ozpin's cup was already half empty "Because it wouldn't be professional for students to see their Headmaster with their student's family member" Qrow stared down at his reflection in the dark liquid frowning

"Is that the adult way of saying that you're embarrassed of being seen with me?" Ozpin's face shot up with regret of what he said "Qrow, you know that's not what I meant- I meant that it wasn't-" Ozpin never lost his composure, but when it was about somebody he truly cared about like Glynda, James, or Qrow, he can't lose the only people he didn't fuck over and especially not the person that he can call his.

Ozpin didn't even notice his arms making wild gestures as he stumbled on his words when Qrow grabbed his hands and gently lowered them back to the table "Listen, I know what you mean. But it's not like you're dating Ruby or Yang. I don't work at Beacon at all, I just come over there when I'm allowed to and after school hours. We're 39 years old not 16, it's legal and nothing is wrong about this unless people have a problem that we're anything but straight."

Qrow gripped his hands tighter "I know I'm sounding sappy right now, but I-I um...I like you a lot and all I'm asking is for you to be just a tiny bit open with our relationship more. Because I'd like to be able to hold your hand in public, doesn't have to be at Beacon. I just don't want to drive two towns over here to see you once or twice a week."

Ozpin let his shoulders relax and briefly took his hands away to take off his glasses, they were starting to fog up. "Listen, I'm sorry about everything Qrow. I'm sorry I made another mistake, but you do have a point. I'll try to be less secretive about our relationship."

Their coffee have gone cold and throw the cups away after finishing them as they walk outside. Ozpin initiates contact this time by lacing his fingers with Qrow and offers him a smile "You know you didn't make a mistake, it's just you being an introvert. You can talk so well in front of five hundred teenagers in an auditorium but you prefer not to be near me when we're in public."

Rolling his eyes, Ozpin takes back his hand and stuffs them into his pockets. Qrow's smile drops "Wait wait wait, I'm sorry alright? I was just joking...kinda. I'm sorry."

Ozpin looked back at him "Alright, apology accepted. There's been too much sadness this past hour. Let's go get our Christmas gifts before we freeze to death before any Grimm do."

Qrow and Ozpin walked hand in hand, store to store finding nothing they wanted unless they were teenagers that have nothing better to do. Until they stopped at a DustStrom where they had tons of clothes and accessories that could be infused with dust for Hunters and Huntresses or for everyday fashion.

DustStrom was always a popular clothing store for all ages, it had men's, women's, children, and formal clothing for all and had the option for having dust infused in it for fighters or for special effect.

They stopped at a section that had a Holiday sale - All items like gloves, beanies, scarves, and coats were fifty-percent off which is great because DustStrom was one of the stores that did very well in business and charges a lot on separate articles of clothing.

Qrow stopped to look at the beanies of assorted and single colors. Ozpin looked up and put back the sweater vest that somebody carelessly left here from another section of the store. He was more of a suit and tie kind of professor.

"Find something you like?" He said looking down at the beanie in the other's hands. Qrow snorted "Please, if I had hair like yours then maybe I could pull off wearing this. I was thinking about getting this for you, Oz."

Ozpin took it from his hands and looked in the mirror on the wall as he tried it on, it didn't look bad but maybe when he is having a lazy day or not working at Beacon anymore.

"Maybe another time Qrow" He hung the beanie back onto the rack it was on and went to take a look at the other articles of clothing that the store had to provide.

"Hey Oz!" Qrow was over at a shelf that had neatly folded scarves "These look good, but you were always the one that had an eye for fashion" Of course Ozpin did, Qrow's idea of fashion is dress pants, dress shoes, button up, and a torn up red cape. But he wouldn't say how much his sense of clothing made him want to burn the whole thing.

"How about this green one?" Qrow pulled it from the shelf that Ozpin pointed to, it was a mint green scarf made of wool. He wrapped it around Ozpin's neck "I think it'll look a lot better on you, goes better with your outfit than that old one don't you think? That old one just seemed too old and stuffy."

"Well then if we're going by old, why don't you go with the black one? I would've suggested gray but you still have some years left before that completely happens" Qrow slightly pushed Ozpin causing him to stumble a bit.

He grabbed the charcoal black scarf and wrapped it around his neck "Do you want to have dust crystals sewn into them?" 

Qrow raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"They seem bland, I wanted to add a design onto it, and for the red dust to make it warmer than a normal scarf could" Ozpin reasoned, Qrow seemed alright with the explanation. They walked over to the cashier that was talking to his coworker, but stopped when he caught the two old men walking over with items.

Asking for their respective designs, the second employee got to work on the industrial sewing machine, loading the machine with the dust crystals of the color they asked for.

* * *

The old men walked out with their purchases already on, Ozpin with curving patterns all over until the end of the scarf where it turned into a King chess piece with two gears behind it. Qrow had requested a Knight chess piece and the similar gears on the end of his scarf.

The face that Ozpin had put on had been surprised, much to Qrow's pleasure. Because to Ozpin, he was the king and Qrow was his most precious piece on the chess board of their entire lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I got the idea for Ozpin's scarf from this artwork. It's noice. It's a cheesy ending I know but I just wanted to finish this already bc it has been sitting in my draft for like a month.
> 
> http://clockworkandcoffee.tumblr.com/post/128311761531/some-hunters-chose-to-use-a-more


End file.
